


The Summer Is Over

by TheColorAbi



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: Break Up, Depressing, M/M, Romance, affair, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: "Oh, you've been lying to him like you've been lying to me, haven't you?"Adam has a boyfriend but he also has a lover. The summer is over and so is the affair..."His band's been on tour and because mine's recording, I haven't had to lie to him."





	The Summer Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "September 12th, 2011" under my username, The Color Abi.

Adam crawls away from Gerard’s bedroom with his clothes and sneakers in hand. This wasn’t meant to happen, not again. And fuck! He wasn’t meant to enjoy it like he always does because it’s wrong, so very wrong.  
  
He slips into the bathroom wincing as he catches his reflection in the mirror; his neck looks like he’s had some sort of allergic reaction or something with how blotchy and sore it looks. He groans loudly as he slips his jeans on, “This is so fucked up.” And it is because he was meant to be saying a goodbye to Gerard last night but obviously that beer he was offered turned into several more and he never got around to it.  
  
“What am I going to do now?” He slips on his tee shirt before sighing loudly trying to wonder out how he is going to be able to go back to New York with such a mark on his neck? His boyfriend is going to freak the fuck out and never talk to him again; this summer break of passion with Gerard has been such a big fucking mistake.  
  
He curses under his breath as he hears the creaking of floorboards meaning that Gerard’s up and about. Scrambling to put his sneakers on, he falls into the bathtub after hopping too close to it and slipping. Gerard dashes in; laughing at the fact his lover is now looking rather stupid yet cute lying in the tub with only his jeans on and shirt half done up.  
  
“Aww sweetie,” Gerard turns the bathroom light on, smiling down at Adam who is glaring. “What’s wrong?” Gerard asks with confusion in his eyes over Adam’s glare. Adam never glares at him and as far as he knows, he’s not done anything wrong. “Adam?”  
  
Adam looks Gerard up and down to find he’s only wearing a pair of boxers and damn does he have a fine body, much better than his own or Jesse’s. But no! He loves Jesse because he and Jesse have been together nearly ten years now and it’s  _not_  going to end any time soon.  
  
“Burba-”  
  
“Don’t call me that Gerard.”  
  
Adam lifts himself up out of the tub before sighing loudly. He has to do it; he has to end it now before Jesse gets hurt... “Are you come back to bed or have you got to go to work now?” No. Adam isn’t going to go back to Gerard’s bed nor is he going to go to work. No. He’s going home to Jesse’s arms. “Adam?”  
  
“This summer has been great Gerard,” he leans against the sink with his head hung low, “But I have to go now. Back home to New York.” Gerard’s eyes go wide because he was in belief that Adam was eventually going to leave his Long Island home and come to live here in New Jersey with him. “My boyfriend misses me and I miss him Gerard. I hope you can understand.”  
  
Gerard feels his eyes fill with tears as Adam pushes past him doing up the remaining few buttons of his shirt, “What does he think you were doing out here all summer?” Adam sighs lightly with a shrug, “Oh, you’ve been lying to him like you’ve been lying to me, haven’t you?”  
  
“His band’s been on tour and because mine’s recording, I haven’t had to lie to him.” Jesse’s band is slightly bigger than Adam likes to admit - they’ve got a busy tour schedule and what with a demanding manager and even more demanding band mates, they only manage to get to talk once or twice a week. “I love you Gerard, I really do but I love him so much more – we’ve been together since High School and, and I don’t want that to change.”  
  
“What about me? We’re so perfect together!”  
  
“No, no we’re not Gerard. We’re the least perfect couple ever.”  
  
Adam gulps before he leans in and gives Gerard’s warm lips a sweet peck, the last sweet peck he wants to share with Gerard ever. Grabbing his suitcase from in the living room, Adam turns away from the man who’s managed to steal his heart because if he doesn’t turn away now, he’ll not leave and this summer will never be able to end.  
  
“It was a stupid little fling, that’s all.”  
  
But secretly Adam knows that deep down inside, he’s always going to love Gerard and maybe in the future he’ll decide to leave Jesse who doesn’t really need him anymore. But he doubts this’ll happen because Gerard isn’t the type of guy you settle down with, he’s the type that you have fun with over the summer and then say goodbye to once you’re ready to move on with your life...  
  
“ _I’m so sorry Gerard..._ ”


End file.
